


放学后

by yuyu940



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	放学后

【放学后要不要绕一下路去吃大阪烧】村上在桌子底下偷偷给横山发简讯。

【抱歉，已经约好了部训结束后去大仓那看dvd了】

【又是看av？】

【才不是啊！！！说是新的蜘蛛侠要上映了，把旧的租回来回忆一下】

【真的吗，好怀疑啊】

【真的啦！hina也一起过来吧】

【好。那我等yoko训练完后一起去吧】

【不用啦，你先过去吧。又不是不认识的人】

键盘上的指尖停住半刻。

很快，横山的简讯又来了。

【hina知道的吧，大仓的公寓】

【知道是知道……好吧，那我在那里等你】

讲台上年过半百的男老师捧着书在讲课。可惜同学们听课的欲望就和他脑袋上的头发一样，寥寥无几。他看了一下腕表，还有十五分钟才放学啊。

作为准考生，村上早就从足球部里退部了。横山作为体育特长生，篮球部的活动大概会持续到毕业吧。  
话说回来，这时候他们还这么悠闲的去学弟家里看电影合适吗。姑且不说他了，横山也还没找到接纳他的学校吧。上次那个篮球蛮有名的大学里的教练有去看他的比赛，也稍微聊过一会。但是到现在也还没有正式发出邀请。

叮咚的门铃响起。村上等着谁来给他开门。  
话说无论来几次都还是会惊叹明明才高二却已经一个人住在这么不错的公寓，大仓家真是有钱，或者说真是奢侈。  
因为不想浪费一个小时的乘车时间所以就在学校附近给儿子租了个公寓。听说他家里一开始还想给他请个家政妇来着。

应门的是丸山，和大仓是同年生。村上和他们也是最近才认识的，虽然不是同一个年纪，但后来渐渐熟稔偶尔也会和他们一起在大仓的公寓里玩。

“只有信酱一个人？”

“嗯，”村上边进来边答道，“yoko说他部训结束后再来。”

“这样啊。”

客厅里只有大仓靠着沙发坐在地上，电视还是一片漆黑，看起来他们也才刚到不久。

“今天只有我们几个吗？”村上有些惊讶。往常大仓这里总是招待不少人，七八个朋友来来去去，今天这些，明天又是另一些。刚入学的一年级生，足球部的三年级生，别的班同年级生，来这里的人各式各样甚至有好些完全想象不出他们之间有任何交集，村上对他谜一般的人脉总是十分惊叹。

“嗯，就我们几个。偶尔也想就几个人聚一下。”

厨房那边的丸山朝这边叫唤：“okura你是要咖啡吧，信酱呢？”

村上回过头：“乌龙茶有吗？”

“有哦，那信酱就是乌龙茶。”丸山说着从冰箱里挑出大家要的饮料。

“谢谢。”大仓的是罐装咖啡。  
村上要的乌龙茶是家庭装的，丸山替他倒出来在玻璃杯里了：“谢谢。”  
他自己喝的是小只装的玄麦茶。

 

“我们先开始看吧。”村上建议。

“不等yoko了吗？”

“不等了吧，他部队训练没那么快吧。”

丸山拿起两张碟，朝他们展示封面：“先看哪个，一还是二，我都借来了。”

“当然是一啊！你这家伙！”

大仓也笑着附和：“maru你真的很奇怪啊！先看二再回去看一，之后再看新上映的第三部，怎么想都不合理吧！而且明明有第一部。”

村上咧着虎牙指住丸山：“就是，你啊，是笨蛋吧！”

丸山跟着大伙笑起来，咬合肌鼓鼓地像是红苹果，小酒窝也浮现出来了：“笨蛋吗......大概吧。”

“那，打扰啦。”丸山对着dvd打了个招呼，才把碟子拿出来。  
村上和大仓二人见状又笑了起来。

丸山是个有趣的家伙。  
只要有他在气氛就会很轻松愉快。  
也许正是这个原因，村上很喜欢这几个后辈。

 

原本模糊不清的记忆随着影片渐渐变得清晰起来，果然还是稍稍有些印象的。到了某些高潮的节点，他们就会插上一两句嘴，不过还是看得津津有味。

可是，慢慢地，不知道从什么时候开始，村上的脑袋变得昏昏沉沉，好像有人不断往他的头颅里面装了石头。他晃晃头，试图集中注意力。  
然而面前的电视荧幕还是成了连绵不断的光影，声音在远去，不论是电视的，还是大仓和丸山的讨论。

好奇怪。

大约是察觉到他的不对劲，原本离他一个人远，和他一样倚靠沙发坐在地上的大仓忽然来到了他身边，一只手从身后越过，轻轻搂住了村上的肩膀。

“怎么了？”  
大仓的略低的声线近得宛如贴着耳朵。

好、好近啊。  
他极力地想拉开两人的距离，但是就连动舌头这个动作，也变得十分吃力。

“......不、身......好、好像......困了......”

“这样吗，终于起效了啊。”左手边坐在沙发上的丸山站了起来，将电视关掉。他从沙发的一侧拿起一台摄像机，走到电视旁找了个位置放好。  
垒起来的cd大厦，高度似乎不太对，他还动手挪开了几枚。一切弄好之后，他在镜头前晃了晃手：“这样就可以了吧。”

村上打从心里觉得不妙，他皱着眉头，望着丸山又回到他的身边。这次他没坐回沙发，而是在村上面前蹲了下来，然后开始动手脱他的衣服。三人挨得极近，看起来像是在围起来说什么悄悄话一般。  
“我说啊，信酱穿着这制服不嫌热吗，我们学校的可是立领式的啊。”丸山低着头，认真地给他解开扣子。

“干......干嘛，你......”他试图用左肘撞开他，然而大仓却按住他的手臂。

“别乱动啊，我和maru为了这个还特意买了新的摄像机。机会难得，信酱你要好好看镜头啊。”他两手抓住他的双臂，依然是凑近他的耳畔说话。

村上抬头看向摄影机。虽然看不清，但是透过窗帘映进来的夕阳当中，电子设备运作中的那一点提示灯特别瞩目。

呼吸变得绵长，比任何一天的日常中都要均匀安稳，即便他的心脏在如此激烈地跳跃，即便他的四肢是如此剧烈地试图挣扎。  
他隐隐能感觉到他们将要做的事情。

无力的挣扎根本阻止不了二人。把藏蓝色的立领制服外套最下面的那个纽扣解开后，丸山温柔地抬起他的左右手，让它们从外套里伸展出来。脱下的外套被轻轻放在沙发扶手。

“衬衫要脱吗？”  
这话很显然不是问他，而是对他右手边的大仓说的。

“不用也行吧，我更喜欢穿上的。”

丸山笑了：“我也是。”  
说完，他接替了大仓将村上搂在怀里：“那到你了。”

“了解。”

可怕。  
大仓的手放在他裤头。

好可怕。  
轻而易举就被解开的扣子，拉链也被拉下来。  
这么做的同时大仓在小声地说：

“果然，信酱好瘦啊。”

从大腿开始，暴露在空气中的那一刻，他的心里最后那根弦，断了。

“......住手......”  
“......不要......”  
“......求求......”

晕乎乎之中说出来的话，没有人理睬。  
直到大仓轻柔地将他的腿从裤管里拉出来。

“内裤也准备脱啦。”丸山宣布。

大仓：“不过这双黑袜子就给你留着啦。”

这是一个不可思议的下午。  
这是什么奇怪的梦境。

“哇——信酱的真厉害。”大仓惊叹。  
头顶上传来丸山的回应：“没关系，等一下会给信酱见识更厉害的。”

丸山的身子把照进来房间的阳光给挡住了，散落在大仓身上的夕阳在熠熠生辉，和他的笑容一起。从沙发底下被拽出来的什么，倒在手上。学弟竖起一腿撑开了村上的一边大腿，另一只手抓住他的膝盖同样向外侧打开。  
下半身从来没试过这样，在别人面前大开。

“......别......别这......”  
他的话还没说完，大仓的手指已经伸进来了。

呼吸在一瞬间停滞，脑子里是纯白的一片。

干燥的肉壁中，手指把湿润带了进来。  
它混杂着欲望，开始慢慢地在里面搅动起黏糊糊的水声。

原本就有些模糊的视野中，从眼角开始出现了眼泪。

“我、我......男生啊......”

即便听到这样的话，大仓的手指依然没有一丝一毫地停滞，还在温柔地替他做着扩张。

“我们知道的哦，信酱和横山前辈做过的吧。”  
丸山侧首吻着他的脸庞。  
“所以说啊，和我们也能做吧。”

“——嗯，村上前辈？”

抵在后庭里的手指像是开了一朵花，闪动着桃色的，一翁一翁。热度仿佛暖春里的新芽蜿蜒到深处。嘴里说着不要的时候，身体却成熟地打开入口，在期待什么的到来。

心中压抑不住的欲望让他的下垂眼彻底溢出了眼泪。  
哭的时候微微张开的嘴唇里窥视到了他的虎牙。

“糟糕，看到这样的前辈一下子就硬了。”

安静的房间里传来大仓热切的话语。  
听到对方开始脱裤子的声音，村上忽然极力地动起来，试图摆脱束缚。可是很后的丸山不费力气就轻易地止住他了。

然后就是身体被侵犯的瞬间。  
时间好像停止住了。

大仓两手从他的膝盖窝抓住，按在身前。  
身体好像要被折叠起来，然而他完全感觉不到痛苦。

那是横山无数次夸赞过他柔软的身体。  
他无比清晰地意识到，大仓的家伙正在插入他的身体里。  
和横山的感觉完全不同。  
无论是生理上还是心理上。

防线一下子就分崩离析。  
不管是大仓抑或是丸山，都能感觉到他松懈下来的身体。  
唯一依然在拒绝的，大概只有那双还在流泪的眼睛。

丸山的手潜进他的衣服里也没有遭到丝毫的抵抗，然后对方低头在他脑袋上亲昵地吻着。  
大仓就着这插入的姿势，也从他两腿间凑前来吻住他的嘴角。

“别哭啦......等一下就舒服了。”

大仓开始抽插的时候，他的泪水真的止住了。  
房子里安静得好像心跳停息了一样。

就算是被侵犯也不能改变他的身体在被满足这个事实。  
大仓按着他的双腿就像是不知疲倦的初尝情事的青头小鬼一样，用力地插进来，抽出去，再插进来。频率之高，简直不让村上有喘息的间隙。

被丸山扳着脸已经亲了好久。他的嘴巴和舌头都有些发麻。可能因为被下了药，他的动作总有些迟缓，于是来不及吞咽的唾液只能从他嘴角流淌出来。丸山还抓住他的一只手，伸进自己的裆部在那边摸来摸去。丸山的性器在他手中慢慢也变得硬挺。

连遮掩害羞的空隙都没有。  
他觉得世界忽然沉没了，这是一个只有他们三个的世界。

曾经向横山求救的呼声也从心里褪色。  
他为什么会在这个地方。  
他在做什么事情。  
好像都已经不重要了。

大仓在他里面毫不顾忌地射出来时，他才恍恍惚惚地想到，对方好像没有戴套。知道完完全全射完后大仓才抽出来瘫坐在地上。

丸山见状，停止了接吻。他将村上扶起来，让他上身趴在沙发，屁股对着他。微微颤抖的腿间，精液从屁股那里慢慢流了出来。大仓射得太多，他的身体没办法完全承载。

“真倒霉，我猜拳为什么会输给你啊。”小声地嘟囔着，他还是抽了几张纸巾，草草地替村上清理一下。随后就按住他的腰毫不犹豫地进来了。  
这下村上连泪水都没有了，只有不止的喘息声配合着丸山的节奏。身体里完全就是湿润的，既有润滑剂，也有大仓残留的体液。虽然很讨厌，可是得益于此，丸山才能异常顺利地动着。

肉壁恰到好处地蠕动着夹紧他，既不会紧到让人难受的，又刚好能让他感觉到两人好好地结合着。

“......嗯、”

“嗯、”

每当丸山撞进去一下，他就会发出甜腻腻的呻吟。

落日的映在他的睫毛上变得金灿灿。  
他再也背负不起这沉重的光了，于是悄悄地闭上了眼睛。

 

夜幕降临后，这一切才停止。  
大仓去了洗澡，丸山说买点吃的回来，只留下他一个人蜷缩着半裸的身体躺在沙发上。

力气好像慢慢回来了。  
村上拖着依然有些不听使唤的身体，挣扎着起来。

 

他把衬衫和立领外套的每一颗纽扣都扣上了。可是走在街上的时候还是觉得有点凉。他用双臂环住自己，继续往前走。  
双腿有点打颤，走路的时候似乎有点不稳。

他们每人做了三次？还是四次？  
身体里肮脏得让他几乎走不动。股间里那种被打开的感觉一时半会似乎都不会散去。

坐在长椅上等巴士的时候他掏出了手机。  
里面有一条一个半小时前发过来的未读短信。

他点开来。  
那是来自横山的简讯。  
上面写着——

【对不起hina，我今天还是不来了。】

 

村上请了两天假，加上周末，横山在第五天才重新见到他。

鞋柜前碰巧见到的村上似乎在短短的几天里消瘦了。

“怎么了hina？短信一直都没有回，电话也没有接。”

村上没有看他，只是低着头兀自换鞋子：“感冒了，在床上躺了几天。”  
他抬头，朝横山笑了笑：“抱歉，让你担心了。”

横山还想说什么的时候，忽而有人在喊村上。

“啊，村上同学能稍微过来一下吗？”  
是村上班上的数学老师。

“是——”村上应答着，边把自己的鞋子放回鞋柜里，“待会见了yoko。”

他一溜烟地跑去给老师帮忙了，横山也不好再抓住他问什么。  
只不过被留下来的横山脸色瞬间沉了下来。

 

四日前——  
学校体育器材仓库。

大仓把sd卡递给横山：“给你。”

横山阴暗着脸，把记忆卡放进了口袋：“没有别的备份吧。”

“我们可不是那样的小人啊，横山前辈。”坐在跳箱上的丸山微笑地俯视着横山。也许是因为光线不好，丸山的笑容也似乎蒙上了不怀好意的灰霾。

“答应好的吧，只要你让信酱陪我们玩一次，我们就不会把这视频流出去，”大仓也笑起来，“性爱视频被人大肆疯传的话，好不容易得到的邀请就要付诸流水了吧。”

“别信酱信酱这么亲热地叫他！”横山瞪着他，眼里的狠厉完全不加掩饰。

丸山撑着腮帮看过来，脸上的微笑愈发肆意：“本来捡到手机，因为不知道失主，所以才看了一下相册，没想到看到了不得了的东西。”说着他还抚起掌来。

“而且错的是横山前辈吧，居然把和恋人的做爱过程录下来，真是恶趣味啊。而且从视频来看，信酱......啊，不，是村.上.前.辈也不知道你录了视频吧。”  
他故意把村上前辈几个字咬得特别重。

横山的呼吸因为愤怒变得急促起来。

大仓还嫌事不够大似的，故意走近，站在他跟前：“不过托你的福，昨天和村上前辈玩得很开心呢，要不——”

“下次我们做的时候也叫上你？”

横山彻底地崩溃了，他朝大仓的肚子揍了一拳，转身拉开门逃也似的跑了出去。  
留着弯下身捂住肚子哇哇交通的大仓和哈哈大笑的丸山。

 

虽然回来上课了，但是村上并没能听进去。  
老师那张嘴喋喋不休地张张合合，却是安静的。

口袋里的手机震了一下，他便掏出来看。  
是丸山给他传的简讯。

【信酱今天放学后记得来哦，我们等你】

里面还有一个附件。  
是一张从视频上截图的照片。

淡薄的光幕里，哭泣的他被人搂住抓住了双手，什么都没有穿的下半身被另一个男生插入。

他啪地一声把手机阖上。

 

颤抖的指尖按响了门铃，他的脸刚好隐藏在阳光找不到的黑暗中。  
心脏像是要从胸口里跳出来一样的痛苦。

来给他开门的还是丸山。  
玄关里摆放着四双鞋子。

他慢慢地跟在丸山身后走进来。  
果然客厅里不止大仓一个人在。

昨天播放着旧电影的电视荧幕上，放着前几天在这个客厅里发生的事情。  
好像是少年人聚在一起看什么卑劣的av一样。  
只不过主角是他们都熟悉的面孔而已。

“抱歉了信酱，那个啊——”

“yasu和亮说他们也想一起玩呢。”

书包从手中掉落在地上。  
阳光翻涌而至却照不到他。  
泪水从心底漫到眼里。

“所以——”

“我们今天开个派对吧，好吗？”

 

——to be continue


End file.
